


Yunhos Favorite

by dollparts118



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Recreational Drug Use, Run-On Sentences, Smut, Strap-Ons, Switching, Trans Male Character, bad grammar probably, they both fuck and get fucked, trans yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollparts118/pseuds/dollparts118
Summary: When Yeosang had texted Yunho that he prepared his “favorite” for their hangout session he assumed he meant a large pizza with pineapple and a blunt, but the biggest strap-on in his boyfriends sex toy arsenal and a blunt was just as good.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Yunhos Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this in like an hour so the format is prolly bad and there's bound to be mistakes but i hope you enjoy nonetheless, thinking of doing a little series with these two might give em a lil backstory but rn i just see them both as stoners that fell in love at a skatepark and yeosang rlly likes the color pink, weed, and yunho ♡ im always down for constructive criticism or even suggestions (of the kink variety)

When Yeosang had texted Yunho that he prepared his “favorite” for their hangout session he assumed he meant a large pizza with pineapple and a blunt, but the biggest strap-on in his boyfriends sex toy arsenal and a blunt was just as good. 

“Holy fu-” Yunho gasped brokenly, the air punched out of his lungs when Yeosangs hips pressed flush against his ass, grinding all eight inches of girthy pink silicone against his walls and his very sensitive prostate. 

“You're a mess.” Yeosang chuckled sweetly behind him, his soft hands slipping down the sweaty slope of Yunho's spine, the tall black haired boy whimpered into the slobber damp sheets. His right hand tight around his own weeping cock as the other reached blindly behind him to ground himself. The blonde taking mercy on him and weaving their fingers together while he pushed his lovers head deeper into the soft mattress with his other hand.

Mush, Yunho's head was completely full of melted pink matter he used to call a brain, the mixture of his high and some serious backshots rendering him useless. 

“Butm’ your mess,” he manages to gargle out as tiny white sparks flutter in his vision, he can't see Yeosang but he knows it's probably for the best unless he wants to cum in 0.5 seconds. The veins in his arms are probably bulging, his hair is probably matted to his forehead and nape from sweat, and fuck his mascara has probably melted to make him look like some kind of sexy raccoon. 

“Damn right.'' His boyfriend hums happily before releasing the pressure from the back of Yunhos head to grip his hip as he pulls out halfway just to hammer back inside the taller boy, making him yelp. Hes returned to the brutal almost backbreaking pace that makes Yunhos eyes roll back and his toes curl, his lungs still burning from their pre-fuck smoke sesh making his breathing sound even more heavy and desperate. 

“Fuck, Yunho you always take it so well, you love getting pounded don't you?” Yeosang purrs cockily as their skin makes that sticky slapping noise that only turns the both of them on even more. Yunho attempts to reply but only mattress muffled nonsense spills out and there's Yeosangs sexy little chuckle again. His hand slips from the blondes hold as he slowly turns boneless, the hand on his cock now squished between his stomach and the mattress as that lovely white heat begins to lick at his gut. 

“Gna cumm” Yunho drools as he feels his balls tighten and his cock twitch just under his navel, and either his eyes are closed or Yeosang has finally managed to fuck him blind, either way he doesnt get to dwell on it because suddenly the thrusts come to a stop.

He hears two clicks and suddenly he’s being turned over with the fake cock still filling him up, he was about to complain but then his sight returns to him and theres a blonde little sex demon racoon boy crawling on top of him. Yeosang is exactly how Yunho imagined, his flushed chest and face along with his glistening cock as very enticing bonuses. 

“God?” Yunho manages to croak out with a fucked silly smile, Yeosang laughs once again but the sight of his pretty little teeth make the raven haired boy's heart pound just a little harder. The blonde shifts up, pressing his cock and sopping front hole sit right along Yunhos throbbing shaft, a gasp gets stuck in his throat as his boyfriend leans close. His soft hands cradle Yunhos burning cheeks before pressing a searing kiss to his lips, pulling back with a smirk as he reaches between them to grip his boyfriend's dick and align it with his wet hole.

“Not even close.” he whispers hotly against Yunhos sticky mouth before guiding himself down onto his boyfriend's dick. Yeosang is quick to swallow the taller boys moan in a sloppy kiss that tastes like weed and precum from when he almost sucked the soul out of Yunho. 

Yunho was stupid to think he was ascending before because when Yeosang starts to grind his tight wet heat over him his weight presses the dildo as deep as possible into his ass and its like entering a new dimension. 

“Yeo…” he whimpers weakly, his hands finding their way to the blonde's hips, nails digging into the creamy flesh making the blonde hiss. 

“Fuck, cum with me, please please-” Yeosangs words shatter into a gutteral moan, pressing their foreheads together as he pants desperately along with each swivel of his hips, Yunho manages to nod weakly as he uses his grip to help his boyfriend grind on his dick. 

It's all so so much, the cock in his ass and the tight wet heat surrounding him with a dash of Yeosangs pleased little grunts finally push Yunhos mushy brain to evaporate. He cums with a growl and feels the hot gush of Yeosangs cum cascading down his balls and onto his thighs and the little blonde is shaking.

The second Yeosang melts flat against him, his hands let go of his hips to wrap around his sweaty waist tightly, the sound of their hearts pounding and their uneven breaths now the only sounds filling the room. 

Neither of them know how long they lay there but when Yunho feels soft lips against his throat he feels his soul return to his body, hand coming up shakily to stroke the sweaty ends of Yeosangs mullet, turning to kiss his equally sweaty temple. 

“I love you.”

“My ass is gonna hurt tomorrow.” They announce quietly at the same time, Yunho earning himself a light smack on the cheek. 

“Don't do that while my dick is still inside you.” he pouts, causing Yeosang to laugh, slowly raising his hips to let Yunhos now soft cock slip out along with some of his cum before patting his cheek again. 

“Say it back you jerk.” Yeosang whines cutely into the crook of the raven haired boy's neck. 

“I love you too Sangie.” he giggles, it makes Yeosang lift his head to kiss him with a warm smile, his eyes still glazed slightly, “You've got drool all over your cheek.” he points out with a scrunched nose, gentle fingers wiping away the mess and drying it on the sheets. 

“You fucked me well, what do you expect?” Yunho grins, passing his hands down Yeosangs sides, feeling the crescents he left on his lovers hips. With a pleased hum the blonde suddenly rolls off of him, leaving Yunho to pout as he reaches for something on the nightstand. 

“I expect you to clean me up while I pack this bowl.” Yeosang sighs as he places his Hello Kitty pipe by his hip and pressed buds into his matching grinder. He didn't have to tell Yunho twice, letting the strap on fall unceremoniously from his hole as he crawled between his beautiful boyfriends legs, kissing over the marks on his hips and over his thighs before getting to work. 

Yeah he loved blunts, pizza, and sex but he loved Yeosang more than all of those things combined.


End file.
